CORE B ? BIOANALYTICAL, MASS SPECTROSCOPY, IMAGING AND HISTOLOGY CORE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cardiorenal and Metabolic Diseases Research Center (CMDRC) was established to enhance research infrastructure and provide mentoring to increase the ability of COBRE investigators to successfully compete for independent NIH funding. The Bioanalytical, Mass Spectroscopy, Imaging and Histology Core B was established as a resource for the CMDRC during Phase I, and this core has had a transformative effect on COBRE junior investigators, Pilot Grant investigators, and investigators from local Historically Black Colleges and Universities (HBCUs). During Phase I of COBRE support, Core B established services critical to cardiorenal and metabolic diseases researchers in addition to numerous investigators who collaborate with members of the CMDRC. Core B provides access to technologies and services that would otherwise not be available in Mississippi. This includes consolidated, highly specialized services and state-of-the-art resources staffed by professional personnel who are not only capable of performing a variety of essential research services, but are also able to provide training and assist in the development of new research methods to meet the changing needs of COBRE investigators. Core B has multiple components including the Bioanalytical/Mass Spec Sub-Cores that provide centralized radioimmunoassay (RIA), ELISA, HPLC, LC/Mass spectroscopy, proteomics, lipidomics and other biochemical/chemistry analyses, and the Histology/Imaging Sub-Cores that provide access to state-of?the-art imaging equipment as well as histology, immunohistochemistry, and other key services. Faculty from over 15 different basic science and clinical departments at UMMC in addition to researchers from other institutions including Jackson State University, a HBCU, used services and resources provided by Core B during Phase I of COBRE support. Resources and services provided by Core B were substantially expanded during Phase I and this was supported by the addition of new state-of-the-art equipment to each Sub-Core. Usage of Core B by investigators facilitated the generation of >250 publications and provided direct support for the receipt of many extramural funded grants from NIH and other non-profit funding agencies. Establishment of Sub-Cores as Recharge Centers initiated our business plan for sustainability and Core B will continue to build upon our success so that we can provide continuous support for existing infrastructure, resources and services, and expand Core offerings to meet the needs of cardiorenal and metabolic disease researchers at UMMC.